


Lineage

by GeneralConcha



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, General Hux x Reader, General-cinnamon-roll, Huxxreader, Mpreg, Smut, Smutwithaplot, impreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralConcha/pseuds/GeneralConcha
Summary: You want a baby and with the help of Fertility solutions on the finalizer you have the options to pick a donor, whom from one night meets you for a night of pleasure. Little did you know that the general signed up for the same thing.(Its....a WIP )
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. I can handle this

Lineage

General hux was a distinguished man and while end of life plans were being finalized he too fantasized about eternity, outliving his rank or immortality.  
Truthfully, he had no time for sensitive means or courting.

He was looking for something more of a transaction to carry out his name . Lineage .  
This agency was unique in that sperm and egg donors would meet for one night , an exchange of services if you will and the one who wanted to be parent could claim said child .  
He would scratch a quiet itch and In the process live on , under the radar of the finalizer , the first order and of course out of harms way.

He might never have the chance of a family, but perhaps , could still bare children.  
His lips twitched as he perused his options.  
There were no names , only stats. Fertility charts , height , size and color. Scrolling he found you.

Under this service you both were under extreme Non-disclosure agreement due to the nature of the exchange. This meant neither of you were allowed to speak on what happened without both parties consent. 

He zoomed in, your features enhanced and his breath hitched.  
Attraction? That was new. No need to be too picky but good genes and a pretty face never hurt.  
You were not nude but your figure wasn't well hidden beneath the contour dress you wore for the profile . His breath hitched .

He made his selection, silently turning off his over head lamp and gazing a little too long. Immediately shoving it into it's console he groaned turning over into his bed and suppressing the urge to relieve the growing problem beneath his sheets.

-&-

You.

On your way to the garden you plucked a fruit from a nearby tree and plopped it clean into your mouth . Little treats like this off planet brought great pleasure to you.

Your hair brushed your shoulders, wild as the day you were born. A small Droid to your left buzzed excitedly.  
"Message received?" You queried .  
"I'm just about to eat so I'll catch up with this in a bit." You patted the Droid as it bleered whoozily.  
Putting off work for a chance to press your feet flat into the grassy plains made you giddy.  
Being a herbal scout for the finalizer was a new position for you but being a storm trooper was never an option. Soon as your debts were paid, you would make a baby and find a gorgeous cottage on a green planet and stay there.

As soon as-  
"Wait was that baby mail ?" You turned , the fruit already gone and your Droid exasperated.  
"Open it up !"  
You two were alone in this area, for the foreseeable afternoon .  
"You've been selected for a donor exchange , please report to these quarters come two moons. You will have the option to meet, exchange further details and then once this is done proceed with the exchange upon the second interview."

You squealed with joy, tossing the fruit you had found earlier but did not eat in the air spinning in place.  
New mother's had some financial help and with the remaining debt paid you could truly be a mother. You could be free.  
The Droid attempted it's own binary squeal.

How could it possibly get any better?

-&-

48 hours to go..

“Your egg donor has accepted your offer.”

General Hux lips turned slightly, he shoved his data pad back into its console. You had no time to be flittering or worry about data pads. His plan set into actions, he couldn’t help but feel a small pep in his step in spite of Kylo Rens tantrums.

“You’re awful chipper this morning.” Brendol Hux said dryly at his side. Hux looked to his right but did not move his head, years of training had taught him not to always show his cards.

Armitage unclenched his jaw, swallowing as the doors opened towards the commanders quarters.


	2. Cantina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WERE BACK! You're feeling pretty restless with your upcoming Interview with your donor match.   
> Whats the best way to blow off steam? Let's find out..

24 hours to go..

Back on the ship your arms were full of baskets of new goodies for the troopers.  
You had propagated as many plants as your plant droids would let you. Even some shinies for your station and some furs you had found from the trade for your baby room.

Your chest swelled slightly, who needs love when you could just make it?  
The benefits of this new position was the ability to haggle a space with two rooms. One of which you would nest and create a beautiful space for the baby for one month and then return to Lah’mu. It’s rich and fertile land or maybe D’Qar? The possibilities.

And maybe, just maybe one last night of sweltering passion? Okay, chances are its just going to be very clinical sex but sex was engineered to be pleasureable.  
“And that’s the whole point right?” you asked of your plant droid, it’s confusion marked with a “?” on its monitor.  
Loading your cargo onto its platform you marked the planet “inhabitable.”  
Storing a couple of delicious green fruits for yourself you sought off to report your findings and lusciously prepare your body for a sexy fertile romp.

Though the chances of fertilization with one meeting was rare, there had been donors in the past willing to provide additional seed or additional meetings. Your chest grew a little warm at the thought. Being touched, let alone seen as a woman instead of a number or runner was a thought that hadn’t come across your mind in literal years. 

Though you had come from far away, placing debts on impoverished families on other planets allowed the first order to take you away, make work out of you until you paid of you or your families “debts.”  
While the finalizer wasn’t much it had been both mother and father when yours was so easily ripped way in the name of armored vehicles, ton ton and bounty droids.

You were going to find a way to be free AND a mother.  
“Tomorrow” you whispered to yourself, preparing to buff, prim and polish.

“Hello, HR712?” Snapped your superior via data pad.  
“Yes” you pressed the button, resembling that of a walkie talkie with far too many bells and whistle.  
What’s in a name? You mused to yourself. HR standing for Herb Runner, 7/12 the date of your birth. 

“Please report in office prior to your off-day just wanted to check from inventory.”  
“Right away.” sighing to yourself and glancing over at your grooming plants.  
Guess this’ll just have to wait.

The walk to your superiors wasn’t exactly close, you hopped back into your jumpsuit, knee high rubber boots a forest green and suit light brown you made your way down the mess hall.

At this time you noticed almost a parade of black. A stark contrast to the white uniforms of the Stormtroopers. You gulp, clutching the plant you had brought with you dipping your head behind its ferns and finally lowering it.

His hair catches your eyes first, a blazing red and his eyes immediately dart in your direction. Unwarranted your cheeks flush, thankful for your complexion you never blush much but in this case. What does he see? He looks.. Surprised. And immediately turns towards the direction to which he is heading, his uniformed commanders following suit. General Hux. how could you not know? With a last name like that and a legacy to upkeep.  
Imagine the pressure. 

Kylo Ren leads the front, his presence a reminder of who is in control.

_Yeah bud, i can choke people too but you don’t see me bragging about it._  
Kylo Ren’s head immediately turns but almost too late as they exit into the main hall towards wherever they were heading.

“Not a fan of that guy.” one Storm trooper murmurs to himself before clutching his blaster to his chest and heading in the opposite direction.

You shake your head, business as usual and find the hallway to your Superiors office.

-&-

“What is it Commander?” Hux broke the silence between them.  
“There was a plant girl who spoke out of turn.”  
“Ah, inwardly?”  
“Yes.”  
“Drop it” Hux warned quietly. “We have bigger quarrels to settle Commander.”  
Kylo Ren for once abided. 

Armitage clenched and unclenched his fists reflexively.  
“Where had he seen her befo-”  
His throat tightened.  
“It was her.”  
“Who was her?” Kylo Ren asked aloud, annoyed. Reading people’s thoughts wasn’t as fun as some might have guessed.  
“Nothing Sir. Proceed.” 

-&-

“HR712 I really am..impressed” She smiled at you, genuinely cupping one of the smaller plants you had potted and gently wiggling its ferns.  
Beaming you settled down the larger plant on her desk and the documentation you had taken from the fruits you had ingested.  
“No side affects so far.. My skin feels great and, get this. Most of these plants are easily propagated to prevent depleting the planet of its own natural resources. I mean we can grow another garden on the ship.”

Her thick black locks tickled her cheek as she smiled, working in the Botany lab was much more fun then shooting blasters. Most didn’t know it yet.  
Your superior nodded her approval, her warm brown skin never once faltering. No wrinkles, crackles or flaws as she smiled.  
“Now this really does call for a day off tomorrow… seriously” she cupped your hands looking into your eyes. “Good luck.”

It was unusual to show affection, namely on the Finalizer. Namely anywhere, touch was costly. Love was even more so. Let alone friendship. She knew, secretly how badly you had wanted to be a mother...or have a family. Sometimes life just made you choose between the two.

“Thank you.” you whispered, taking your payment signing documents with your stylus and being relieved of your post for two glorious days.

First, something to really whet the appetite.  
There was a cantina, not far off planet in Batuu. There was an unspoken rule for those living in these times, during these things that a neutral meeting ground, breeding ground if you will. The secret was that storm troopers, allies, Rebels, even secretly men from the first order would meet in these cantinas, flirt, dance and sometimes even hook up.

You didn’t believe it was true but perhaps, on your off day you could really use some practice. Not necessarily with the breeding portion of course, your body spoken for but perhaps, a gift of gab wouldn’t hurt your chances of moving onto the next interview.  
Interview of course meaning..meeting of bodies versus minds. Coitus.  
It had to be technical because with this exchange feelings played no part here. 

Only the love from mother to child rather than two parents.  
He was simply a donor… and hopefully an attractive one.  
Ideally, your chances of a successful meeting depended on whether you were aroused.

You sighed, woefully out of practice you sat in front of a mirror.  
No time like the present.

The next tram to this planet would leave in an hour. Plenty of time to do something about.  
You look at your reflection, a little tired. A little wild. Still very much alive.  
“Yes.”

Your go to uniforms simply wouldn’t do and really, the only backup you had to show off your youth was..a dark grey contour fitting dress with pockets. It hid nothing and you chuckled to yourself admiring a body you had hidden away in jumpsuits, flowy albeit forest friendly clothing and boots. You buckled your flats that hid your ankle. Giving a slight wedge heel to them. Walkable, sexy and..gave a tiny boost to your rear end.  
Your jewelry was minimal but anything based off of your beloved planets would do, a small icon of the planet you were born on. Dangly earrings and your fluffy hair away from your face.  
You could see the sparkle that had never left your eyes.  
People paint themselves on this planet. You mused, your brush dabbing your cheeks, lips a dangerous red you had never dared to wear on the ship, especially on the job. There was no rule against this but it just wasn’t common.

Glancing at the time you left your notebook open, open to the page where it showed your location and snatched your satchel about your frame and a light coat.  
Off to flirt. 

Lipstains and body countours. Who am i ? you thought smiling to youself as you entered the tram. Other soldiers stared but kept quiet. 

“You look dangerous.” said a bounty hunter to your right. The Cantina was indeed, booming that night. It’s Robots bringing the cuts and the bartenders serving up drinks that bubbled from the throats of bounty hunter, storm trooper and rebel alike.

No fighting.  
If you’re in the bathroom make it quick.  
No snitching. 

The beat of the club area was a rhythmic ka-thung ka-thung and you felt your hips move. You agreed to a fruity seltzer, a soldier had passed your way. A gaggle of alien young women shuffled past you to the dance floor and you followed suit. Your body swaying to the deep bass and a beat you may never hear again.

Mmm it’s been so long you mused to yourself, sipping your seltzer its contents scanned for safety. Lights flashing above you, a warm arm wrapped itself about your waist and swayed with you. Lifting your drink in the air the whole world felt so very light.  
Though there was no alcohol in your cup you fed off of the hedonistic feeling of dance, music and sway. 

-&\- 

Earlier.  
Him.

“Plant Girl.” Kylo Ren gritted his teeth shucking his gloves off at the table.  
“This again?” General Hux queried. “Commander if this is going to be an issue i’ll speak to the girl. Though again, we have much bigger wars to attend to.”  
Kylo Ren turned, silent for a pause.  
“Let her know i heard.”  
“I’m not going to kill a Botanist.”  
The commanders voice hitched annoyed, aware this fight was petty. Aware, yet his ego unfettered an unmanaged was a dangerous thing.  
“Fine..” Hux stood, knowing full well he had no intention to kill but every intention to figure out if she was who he had thought.

The blessing of being a General on a ship you helped to command was access anywhere, anytime and anyhow. Unquestionable authority always surpassed privacy. Though he rarely wielded these privileges his curiosity got the best of him.

HR712, Botanist, researcher and lover of plants. Her bio had read, luckily, a number was not a name and so he held her to no distinction besides a memorable face and someone who had pecked at Kylo’s ego. A small smile. Is this mine? The quiet voice echoed but he squashed away.  
I possess nothing but my own. He corrected inwardly, scanning his face to be let into your quarters. 

He expected a mad scientist. He expected plants in windows, desks and dirt. What he didn’t expect was a tiny home on a spaceship. The room smelled like flowers, a lavender colored bed initially a coat that was reupholstered to seem more .. cozy. Blankets rolled up and tucked away in baskets by your bed. A small seating area and cooking pans hanging from the kitchenette area.  
Your touch in this room was apparent and the only mess was that of clothes on the floor, jewelry at your mirrored desk. You lived in a decent size room and he saw why.  
Aside from your pillows, tucked gently at the head of your cot he spotted an extra but tiny room.  
The gentle fairy lights up above he saw a package for a crib. His fingers trembled as he noted the toys you were stocking up on, the rocking ottman. You were nesting. Preparing.  
When it hit him.

It was you.  
You were the one who had accepted his offer of exchange.  
Not only were you prepared but ready to bare his child.  
Something within him moved, his heart? His mind? He knew not what.

A battery icon wailed impatiently that drew his attention from the baby room you had prepared.  
On your notebook, a location. Goba’s Cantina.  
Shocked he stared at the location before it closed. He knew full well of the rumor of this cantina, a place for rambunctious individuals and those who needed some ...release.  
A weird wave of posessiveness filled his chest.

Lets see what you’re up to plant girl. He narrowed his eyes, retreated to his room for a disguise and saw to it that he wasn’t needed for the remainder of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic delicately* Hey uh, one thing I really wanted to mention  
> someone in the back: NO ONE ASKED  
> PIPE DOWN.. err uh, okay. first off this story is gunna get there i promise.  
> 2nd, i dont know if its super obvious to anyone else it is heeeavily inspired by a gorgeous piece called Sustain (or Concerto for the Famished in D Minor) by maybe_amanda, onemillionandnine (Sherlock x Molly Fic ) 
> 
> her work has inspired me for ages and the idea of making a baby with Hux really was..the ideal motive here.  
> Enjoy


	3. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in the thick of it and General Hugs is on the hunt... for you!

You touched the arm gently letting it know that it was time for it to stop.  
It respectfully pulled away as you sipped your drink. Excited for another cool, bubbly beverage.  
This was fun and your smile did attract some scoundrels.

Another fruit flavored beverage and the call of the dance pulled you back in.  
“May I?” came a soft voice behind you, whispering directly into your ear you turned but it was far too dark to distinguish who it was. Their head covered in a first order hat you shrugged.  
If they snitch oh well, by the time i’m found out i’ll be out.  
“Sure, but I’m going home alone tonight.”  
Whomever he was, he smirked.  
“Hot date tonight?”  
“..you could say that..” you wrapped an arm around his neck.  
No drinking. No sex.  
You could feel the crackles of tension in the air as his frame held you closely as you two swayed, dancing to the beat your hips wild swaying had their own idea.  
“Come home with me.” his voice was deeper than he probably spoke you shook your head, your hair brushing your cheeks and his.

The bustling crowd hushed for a moment but wrapped up in this strangers arm you gently shook your head again and his arm dropped as he slowly stepped away. You quietly sighed as the warmth left you.  
“Good Evening..”  
You took another sip of your seltzer, looking up and turning around directly into him.  
Your drink, thank the stars, was mostly just clear bubbly liquid but this in no way was comfort to the General. Thee General Hux standing before you, in a shabby disguise and somehow, someway off the ship and in front of all people. You.  
“Sir..” your mouth runs dry, you’re out of your typical uniform. The jumpsuit that molds you into the perfect “Letter H” is now gone, replaced by the form fitting body contour dressed cut promptly at the knee. His eyes betray him as he quickly scans your body, a tiny whisper of a blush tickling the tip of his nose. Your belly unhidden, thighs shaping the soft jersey like fabric.  
_Oh.. he likes this._  
It was one thing for you to sneak out for a night of flirting, it was another thing for a high ranking unmistakable general to do the same.  
“Word is, Miss… “ he leaned in his lips barely brushing against your ear, causing zings and tingles to spread down to your ankles. “ you seem to have upset, our Commander on home planet..”  
You gulped, squeezing the tin cup in your hand.  
I’ll be gone in less than a year.. You muse but feign an apologetic expression.  
“I meant no harm” your voice quivers despite your brave face and you turn towards the general this time. Feeling hot at the intensity of his glare at you and the height distance. Boy, was he tall.  
Unfortunately for you, your expressions were read like a book, namely to a high ranking General who could spot a shift in body language a mile away.  
Hux shifted in his place, his leather covered fingers barely ghosting your arm. Afraid to touch you or scare you away. He felt like a God, and could not help but drink in your apparent admiration.  
“Do it again.”  
Your spine stiffened, as you leaned back, to look into his eyes, his lips a soft pink despite his sharp cheeks. While he was not in full regalia, the button less collared shirt, great coat and attire failed to disguise his importance.  
“Sir I…”  
“Don’t worry… he’ll spare your life. This time.”  
_I really was just here for a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attack_ \- your brain began frazzled, frustrated because had you not agreed to this whole motherhood-destined to be alone thing, he could have gotten it. It being you, and that man looked like his face could take a riding.  
“Yes..” you stutter as he lifts his fingers towards the Bar.  
“Another?” he looks at you and your drink, but you smile and gently wave.  
“No, i’m .. this isn’t alcohol.” you say quietly, he stares at the cup for a moment and back at you.  
“It’s kind of my last… hurrah!” you say, your fist in the air, immediately regretting the overshare and nodding sharply.  
“Well whatever.. That is then.” he insists, you shrug.  
_If i’m going to flirt i suppose.._ You don’t say this outloud but, his figure is pretty unmistakable even with the coat. His broad back, slim waist and all black attire suits him.  
His glass is immediately handed to him, the drink is dark brown, sitting with a single ice cube. Your eyes narrow curiously but you don’t press, the server hands you another bubbly drink, it’s delicious and even has some citrus. You beam.  
“Thank you” you say without hesitance and feel your cheeks burn.  
“Care to join me? I have a private area here where its quieter.”  
_Hot._  
_you knew that men from the first order would gather here.. you didn't realize. men like him, however. did too._ “No, thank you. I’m not here for long.”  
“You mentioned that.” he settles into a chair encouraging you to sit with him as the club goers dance.  
“Oh..hah.. I uh, might have a chance at..” you pause, your face dropping and shaking your head. Sweet Moons, why are you telling him this.  
He sips incredulously, his eyes fixed on yours. You sit parallel to him crossing your legs instinctively and leaning into him gently.  
“Don’t laugh but.. I am doing the Maternal program set up and .. “  
“Right” he smugly sips his drink, this didn’t seem like news to him.  
“To increases your chances of conception.”  
Your breath hitches at the way he’s staring at you now, his wolfish grin making your toes curl. Like he has a secret, like he tugged one of your braids.. Like it could be his,  
“Right.” whew, thank god its dark here. Your face is flushed now as he leans forward, elbows on the table and his voice softer now.  
“Best of luck to you.”  
“Really, because you look like you’re going to eat me.” you blurt out.  
He smiles, wide this time, his lashes long over his cheek as he chuckles quietly to himself leaning back into his chair. He stands up placing his empty drink onto the table and holding out his hand.  
“One last dance?”  
You shrug, standing with him as he places his hand on the small of your back.  
“This is a dream right?” you ask, mostly to yourself as you turn to face him, your right hand on his shoulder and his arms smoothing around your back.  
“Yes..” he presses his lips into your hair. “Yes it must be.”  
The thrumming of the drums and horns causing you to sway, roll and press. He is quiet as he holds onto your hips his long torso arching to meet you. The air is thick and heady.  
You bite your lip, closing your eyes and turning away from him, hips rolling slowly he slings and arm around your waist just below your breasts. Almost cupping, an embrace too tight to be called platonic.  
The crowd, once in hushes whispers now crowds the dance floor.  
This is neutral territory, so even a General and a Botanist can grind in peace.  
A glass crashing on the dance floor rips you from your hypnotic state and you glance at the time posted on a nearby data pad.  
“It’s time..” you say sadly gently sliding his hands from around you and turning to him. “Thank you..” you say, tilting your head.  
He studies you, amused by your gratitude.  
Like a thief in the night, you steal, the softest, quickest of kisses a full body press to his person you leave the scene, wicked as ever.

“What are you doing, Plant Girl.” he growls just as you make your exit from the Cantina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating.. it's 11:31pm and i really need to go to bed for work tomorrow but this is so much more fun ><


	4. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They were both adults, They knew exactly what they were doing.” - Erica Spindler, Cause for Alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting!! I swear this story has been on my mind since March and since Rise of the Skywalker. Lots of suggestive sexy. Enjoy!

[Song I played while Writing this first portion - Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood ]

You couldn’t think. You couldn’t function but to tidy your space.  
The Company had provided a neutral space where the two of you could meet. This enabled you to be able to safely exit if needed. Your home would remain sacred but this space was particularly arranged to your preferences as input when you first signed up .  
It looked most effective, the one bedroom cabana was luxurious and for the insurance and price you paid it had well better be.  
There was a lush couch, enormous bed, a shower and tub that glowed and played erotic movies should you choose and most importantly isolated enough so that the wails of your pleasure would only be heard by you and your partner.  
Licking your lips, your brain went heady with the possibilities. Just because you wanted a baby didn’t mean it couldn’t be, well, fun. 

Your room decorated like a sacred space, fertile, lush and soft. You fluffed your pillows. He wasn’t there for the decor but he would have nothing to complain about.

You rung your fingers nervously .

6pm. The magic hour. No need for dinner and a show.  
Earlier that day you spent the day primping your own body watering your plants and unwinding the cloth that was twirled into your hair for a slight curl. 

2pm blinked like a torment on your analog clock and you stretched your limbs onto the mat beneath you once the cozy apartment had been thoroughly inspected, cleaned, wiped down to your liking.

A tiny notification popped up on your transmitter.  
There it is, the lingerie you had ordered.  
Sheepishly you peaked outside of your sliding door frame. Tucking the box beneath your arm and running into your room as the automatic door slid closed behind you.

You had splurged, just a tiny bit. Having ordered something not-so-tasteful off of the network for a night such as this.

Despite living alone you shut your blinds facing nothing but space. Locking your front door you immediately disrobed, unlocking the box to reveal a Deep Burgundy Scalloped Trim Floral Lace Garter Set. You knew that your breasts would sink into the brasserie, the garter framing your thick thighs. 

For one night, you would refuse to allow shame to seep into your brain. Just for you, and maybe him who knew. Depending how it went, well shit. He agreed to sign up to be your sperm donor in the first place the least he could do was appreciate such a sight.

Giddy with your new set you turned towards the mirror. The garter sinking sweetly into the skin of your hips, thighs and belly it revealed a side of you that perhaps, Botany had disguised.  
Removing your hair from its taught bun, you stared at yourself, really looking at what was. What is and perhaps, what could be.

Touching your neck a notification about your visit today blinked.

The two of you would be meeting at this neutral spot you had prepared.  
He was expected to turn in his own papers for last minute approvals and something caught your eye, it appeared that while his position was largely protected he was a high ranking official.  
You pretended not to see it, as to not make yourself nervous but too late.

However, his initials were shown on the contract that you both signed.  
Relinquishing rights so that you may raise your potential child in peace. 

A.H.

You narrowed your eyes, racking your brain with who it could be.  
A.h.  
“Arnold...Hammmmbleurgh..” you muttered to yourself, snickering and approving your portion and realizing that you still had work to do.

-&-

1 hour left.

Armitage Hux was an anxious human person.  
His fingers shook slightly as he glanced into the mirror, The shaving creme he had placed on his face suddenly felt very heavy.  
Tonight, after a history of very long nights and little time for relationships, women and much less affection he was going to be intimate with a stranger who would bear his children.  
Well perhaps, not quite such a stranger, you had easily wrapped your arms about him but aside from a tiny kiss had kept your bearings, you didn’t taste of alcohol which he had noted. 

While there was simpler ways to procreate, this system ensured that troopers, generals and common folk alike could relieve some stress, procreate in a healthy way that left both parties ideally. Satisfied.  
Space was no stranger to sex work but something just a touch more intimate truly stroked his ego. The idea of fucking a baby into you set his skin aflame. He had pleasured himself to it many nights and the idea of this fantasy coming to life was almost too much to bear, the wait was excruciating.

Even if it was brief, he would ensure the encounter would be as smooth as his cleanly shaven face. While there was no time for entanglements you wouldn’t have a reason to object.  
A day of after shave on his cheek, and his neck. He smiled at himself, a rare sight each strand of his hair would remain perfectly combed behind his ear. 

He looked over at the attire his bot had left for this night. Black sleek shirt, Empire cuffs, Black slacks and crisp black shoes that would clack to ensure you knew he was coming.  
While he would be slightly less formal, his presence would be felt. 

Exhaling Sharply, He reached for his cologne.

-&-

10 Minutes. 

How should i look?  
Sitting side saddle on the bed, breasts perky and to the sky?  
Who am i kidding.

In the Kitchenette area? Cooly pouring a glass of crispy bubbly seltzer water?  
Dear god what if i burp?!?

You tried your best not to pace, your skin remarkably buffed from earlier, your legs shiny from the rose oil you had rubbed. You would smell and feel like a goddess god fucking damnit.

Some footsteps walk by and your breath and heart about stopped.  
Not yet.

You decided to play some music, a sexy playlist perhaps? For sexy sexy times.  
You could feel your doubt rising, your mind spiraling when a bubbly pop song began to play.  
Acting out the scene, mostly nerves and mostly out of your element you turned slowly touching your arms, acting out the song.  
“And i.. I must confess.. I still believe….still believe.”  
The sliding front door opening without mercy.  
You turned, your soft curls framing your face as you had been half bent over from the dance you slowly rose and his mouth was slightly agape.  
holy . fuck its him.  
Not.. exactly the entrance i was hoping for but, i hope i look hot right now.  
“Hello..” you smiled, not bothering to cover your frame, your robe slightly open revealing the partial thigh that had snaked its way out.  
“H…” His voice gone, he shut his mouth stepping forward.  
The automatic door behind him closing.  
“I know you..” you almost whispered, your eyes narrowing as you walked towards him. Your heart thundering, eyes looking from his gloved fingers, to his tight pants, his chest shuddering as you drank in his body.  
He felt a million miles away and the intimacy of the stare was too much.  
“ you were at the club..” you smiled, and his eyes finally went from the ground, to the tops of your feet, your knees, dare he? Your breasts and belly.  
Was it so obvious that he was salivating? You approached him now, barely coming to his chest you leaned up on your tip toes.

“Good Evening General Hux.” you said, your voice wavering, quivering but something pulled you into the undertow.  
Armitage sank to his knees, mouth open gazing up at you.  
“Do you like what you see?” you dared to ask.  
His nod, never breaking eye contact.  
You reached out, your fingers delicately tracing the carve of his sharp cheek, his features like a soft marble. Though the sculptor must have been most cruel, his eyes tender somehow.  
“Do you want to make a baby?” you whispered, daring not to break the spell.  
An eager whisper.  
“Yes”  
You licked the side of your lips instinctively, a new bravery coming over you after this powerful man. Kneeling for you. Not out of cowardice but sweet submission.  
Your knuckles softly pulling from his cheek he closed his eyes, if only for a moment.  
He leaned forward, your hands sliding over his soft hair pushing him softly between your thighs he inhaled sharply peppering your thighs with kisses.  
Never once breaking eye contact he pressed his tongue, over your panties, engulfing your satin clothed pussy into his mouth.

Your moan was long, you hadn’t even kissed yet.  
At least, on your mouth. Least he seemed happy with your choice of attire.  
Kissing away the wetness he stood, taking you up with him.  
“I think it’d be best if we made haste with this appointment right away.”  
You nodded dumbly, as he effortlessly made his way with you through the hall. His mouth finding your throat once or twice. Engulfing and drinking in the smell of your skin, your hair and perfume that dabbed right behind your ear.  
At the side of the bed, he gently lay your back onto it, holding onto your hips , he placed a single knee onto the edge of the bed, pushing your hips back up to his mouth, gingerly pulling aside the burgundy fabric he once again dove into your cunt. His tongue sifting side to side eagerly, hungrily while you helplessly dangled from his arms. Your hands thrown behind you as you were meant to take, instead of give.

When the coolness of his tongue was heated by your own warmth, just when you could see stars behind your eyes you began to float down to earth.  
“I know you” he muttered, your hips meeting the bed as he climbed on top of you.  
“I know you sweet plant girl.”  
You laughed cupping his face.  
“Yes, why? How?”  
His hips pressed between yours, he was hard now. He would be hard later. Good heavens, pray this is more than one session.

You sweetly kissed at the corner of his mouth, his lips tasting of your cum.  
“We haven’t even kissed.” you laughed softly.  
“Haven’t we?” he smiled, cupping your face now and leaning down, sinking his hips and chest into you, His body every bit as hard as his cock. Beneath taught uniform was entirely skinny muscle. It was intoxicating and weirdly, made you feel very very feminine.  
His lips descended onto yours, sweet at first, as if to ask “is this okay?” he was timid at first, strange, since his lips were quite full. He opened them slightly, dipping into your mouth before pressing you into the bed. His kisses full and deep, a hunger far more carnal than you’d ever experience. His breath shuddered as his hips followed suit, grinding and pressing, slow circles that stroked, tasting and teasing. Breathing life into apart of you that had laid quiet for so long. 

Overwhelmed by the size of him, engaged by his arms, your legs wrapped desperately around him. Ready, you felt ready. You arched your back. “Again?” you said to yourself, so eager to please and be pleased, when his head dipped to bite your neck and press against your swollen bud through your panties you felt the tingle in your thighs. A release you had not expected, you came from the sheer pressure of his hips between yours.

You gasped and he gently nuzzled your ear.  
“I’m not finished with you yet. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!  
> Oh you wanted more? you're gunna have to earn that my loves.
> 
> In all seriousness, thank you for hanging in there. COVID has just meant MORE WORK from the authorities !? so thank you thank you ! if you like this please leave a comment >.< i dont have any Beta readers so if you wanna be one ping me ^_^


	5. Unglued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get down to brass tax.. and [audience participation please ] MAKE. THAT. BABY! [audience goes wild ]

Chapter 5 -  
Song: Call out my Name - The Wknd 

Your heart fluttered when his fingers linked with yours, bringing them to his greedy lips he slipped them into his mouth sucking softly and guiding you down to your own slit beneath your soft panties. Stroking the folds and watching you, focused on your strokes.

They say that conception is much...more fluid when the mother is aroused. The Doctor stared at you intently in the office. You gaped for a moment astonished at what she was insinuating. Your original plans to simply turkey baste the situation. You had never considered .. 

His kisses snapped you to the present. He looked up at you as your expression softened, legs laxing to your own touch and looks as though he might devour you on the spot.

Your body rose to his gaze and your touch.  
The First order of business was to heighten the excitement. Bring it to a crescendo . Make it fun.

You leaned forward smoothing your fingers along his shoulders and reaching for the buttons. Wanting to undo his clothes, rip them away with your teeth.

A smile slightly twitched at his mouth he licked at his fingers and obliged. He watched your shaking manicured fingers grope at his neck and chest as you began to undress him.

His fingers fanned out around your stomach gently tugging the garter belt down pull you closer to him.

“I’d very much like to see this off of you.. But the sight is quite pleasing. “ 

“That’s dirty..” you whispered to him, nipping at the tip of his nose before you felt his warm skin beneath under shirt. His breathing was quickening, you drank in the sight of the goose bumps that rose from his arms as you slide his shirt away. 

His voice was hoarse this time as his fingers slide from your shoulders to your neck, up under your hair to grip slightly. He claimed your mouth just as your fingers dipped beneath his under shirt.

He stared at you, a different side of him perhaps? A side perhaps he rarely was allowed to explore as well? A Human man rather than a Military General. Fingers are needy and fleshy as your own, your mind melted when his teeth bit your neck. You fumbled for his belt but he stopped you. If only for a moment.

“Wait i..allow me.”  
He stood away from you, your neck missing the grace of his teeth and kisses.  
Presenting himself to you he quickly kicked off his boots. He had tied them somewhat loosely just for the aesthetic, his belt unbuckling was slow. He wanted you to see him, see this. You felt flattered as the slick black hide belt slid away from their loops. His black undershirt slide off of his chest revealing a constellation of freckles. Beside the trail that led down into his boxer briefs he was fairly hairless. Your mouth watered at the delicious display in front of you.  
His hair slightly disheveled now, your toes curled at the tall man in front of you, warm freckles splashed across his shoulders, red hair curled around his face now no longer pristine and slicked back. Cock stiff and nearly jutting out from the waist band of his briefs.

Before he could slick those down as well you stopped him.  
“Allow me” you said boldly, pressing your mouth to his thighs at first, feeling them tremble just slightly as you tugged the fabric away with your teeth at first. Thumbing the waistband you slipped them down just over his hips to show the tip of his engorged cock.

Eagerly you ran a tongue along side it, using the tension from the waist band to your benefit as you slid them down further, slowly wrapping your mouth around it. It filled your mouth quickly and his gasp though quiet, was audible to your ears. 

“I know we’re here to procreate” you answered a question he had not asked, but your lips stroked him with a soft pop at the very tip, Each flick of your tongue causing the redness on his chest to rise. “ but this is one of my favorite parts..” you whispered sweetly, engulfing him into your mouth, your sucking and stroking in tandem his hips tensed almost too quickly.

He growled gently pulling your chin away from his twitching thickness.  
“Almost.. Too quick.” He grinned, stroking his thumb along your bottom lip.  
You bit your lip and the very tips of his thumb as well.  
“How long did you know?” you asked standing up but matching no where near his height.  
He turned you around to face the bed, his arm wrapped around your waist pulling you to him, his wet cock still hard at the back of your thigh.  
“The Cantina. ...When you decided to mentally back talk Ren.”  
Your eyes widened, slightly mortified but his fingers slid up between your breasts hand hovering.  
You looked down, permission? You leaned your head back against him nodding and spreading your legs just slightly.  
“Take all of me..” you whispered. Closing your eyes and shuddering as he did just that. 

Your face in the pillows, you felt his tongue find the back folds of your pussy, fingers spreading your labia and engulfing your clit momentarily with his mouth he kisses every bit of your pussy, thighs and back. Teeth, fingers and lips trailing from the back of your feet back to the back of your neck, he gently nudged your thighs apart with his knees.  
“Like this?” he whispered hoarsely and your whimper slightly muffled, fists digging into pillows as you felt the very tip of his cock push against your lips.  
He slid his cock top to bottom, a tease? A delicious tease that stirred a thrum inside of you.  
Pulling away just enough to shove his tongue into your cunt you bucked and moaned loudly, his hand on your lower back he continued to tongue fuck you, his fingers crossed as though for good luck suddenly entering you, stroking and twisting within you you shuddered at the friction.  
When you felt that tremor, the onslaught of an orgasm he pulled away. His fingers replaced with the head of his cock.  
He paused, gathering some of your hair out of your face, you smiled sheepishly, your face reddened from the attention.  
“Ready?” He beckoned, his bites on your shoulder caused you to tense around him.  
“Please…” you panted. “Please fuck me Hux.”  
Sliding his hands beneath your breasts to pull you upwards and towards him he turned sitting on the bed to take you with him. Spreading his thighs and cupping his hands beneath yours he slowly lowered you almost entirely on his cock. Allowing you to then, slowly lower yourself onto him.  
You gulped at his length, thick especially around the middle and long you braced yourself.  
Because you were soaked you adjusted eagerly to him. He slid within you and pressing so closely to your g spot it nearly caused tears to form. Your panting was louder now, heady with the promise of what was to come.  
“I will…but I need you to get used to me first. Fuck yourself on top of me, Hard and faster or slow as you like.”  
You felt safe but thoroughly aroused, He was allowing you to take him.  
Your back to him you began to wind your hips, hands on his knees your toes suddenly did not touch the ground. You hooked your legs over his leaning forward, arching your hips you began to slowly, deliberately to ride him. Wetter then ever your head bobbed slightly, your mouth open you moaned low. Carnal and needy your hands pressing your hardened clit.  
Opening your eyes you could see the floor length mirror in front of the two of you.  
He was watching, face flushed carefully clasping at your left breast and stomach he was just as lost in each stroke, each flick of your hip. Claiming you and pushing you closer and closer to becoming unglued. 

“Spread for me..” he whispered into your ear, you kept rolling your hips but leaned back this time, back full pressed into his chest you placed your feet directly on top of his thighs. His fingers pinching and twisting your left nipple his right hand replacing yours. Sliding his forefinger and middle finger down each side of your labia he used this opportunity to thrust up into you a little faster, a little harder. His hips trembling as he did so, your thighs turned to jelly as he triggered your first orgasm. Your body tensing in his arms as he rode your orgasm out never letting up, never pulling out you tensed, screamed and double backed as another toppled over the first. Your mouth now filled with two of his fingers you sucked greedily. Each stroke like a sweet wave, a high of sorts you nipped at his fingers until he relented. 

When his fingers did slide out of your mouth you sat there, pulsing around him, mouth open and eyes closed head slightly hung back. Drunk from his touch he slowly lowered you back onto the bed. Kisses as soft as Rose petals he slid between your legs on top of you now. 

“Tell me what you want.” He tugged at your ear lobe, though your thighs were wrapped firmly around him now. He hovered over you, almost protectively, arms at each side of your head.

Scooting snugly underneath him, your knees up to your sides now you raked your fingers down his back causing him to arch and hiss.  
“I need you to fuck me hard and slow into this bed.”


	6. Reminisce

And he did just that. 

It was mid-afternoon the next day when you woke up.  
The bed was to resemble that of a cottage home on an off planet.  
You clenched your thighs at the memory.

_Your ankles against his neck as he nipped at them, slowly hard almost wreckless thrusts that made your legs shake. He’d slowly pull back and plummet himself inside of you so much so that you did your best not to leave marks on his person, but failed when the skin of his back was so soft and warm.  
When you finally came unravelled he came with a grunt and a slight whimper. Mighty General was he to become unglued just as fast in your arms._

You lay on your side, knees curled up to your chest happy and sated.  
You kept your eyes closed, because if this was it you were going to hold onto that last trickling moments of sleep. Reaching up above you, you turned your face towards left arm, noticing the slight imprint of a teeth marks. You still smelled like him, the soft cologne with hints of teakwood.

Only the smell of sugar fried dough, eggs and strips of meat stirred your stomach.  
You inhaled deeply and smiled wide. “Mmm” 

A soft beep roused you from your sex nest and you leaned upwards.  
“Answer door bell, no video. Yes, Hello?”  
“Ma’am this is food service here to bring you your breakfast spread!” said the chipper droid.  
“Allow” you commanded snuggled back into your pillow.  
You heard the soft whir of the droid bringing in a tray of something or another.  
Sliding out of the bed and pulling on the giant black fluffy robe that lay on the edge of the bed you tied it with a knot and peaked out of the bedroom.  
The droid whirred happily exiting the room with a “ksh” the sliding door closed abruptly.  
“Eat. You’ll need this for tonight.” it stated simple and marked with an “A.H.”  
He wasn’t required to feed you just fuck you but you bit your lip, holding onto the note and smiling to yourself. 

When you picked up the dome plate cover the morning food spread looked absolutely decadent. There was fried dough with powdered sugar, scrambled eggs from an animal off planet, strips of meat, star fruits and an assortment of cheese curds. You nearly drooled at the sight and with a sudden appetite after sex you bit your lip. Knowing he had specialized the pick for you. 

_You’re not here to catch feelings dear you’re here to make a baby. ___


	7. Greenroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 :Green Room  
> He can't stop thinking about you and it's time to do something about it. 
> 
> I want you to imagine this room : https://www.pinterest.com/pin/16184879899874649/

Your fingers thumbed the greenery in front of you, each leave pert and happy to be tended to after a harsh week before. The suns gaze here was minimal and so you made sure to tend to your babies before..  
Your mind wandered, red flashes of thighs slapping and flushed foreheads.  
You hissed, tensing your thighs attempting to make it through the day. You were still enjoying your time off, the first sex nest er hotel room was booked for the remaining visit. You decided to move to the Green Room. Anticipating your healing from a night of vigorous sex you figured you’d get the one or two, enjoy the greenhouse stay and tend to the plants there. They seemed quite happy and you curled up next to it in a soft plush chair with your tea, which had grown right in that room. 

Another automated bleep, this time it was packaged mail, after finishing your tea you stood to grab it.  
Inside of the slot a small box similar to the lingerie you had ordered. Picking up the box, you shook it before opening it and smiled.  
It was an identical set that you had ordered however, this time in a deep forest green.  
“Another set to rip apart with my Teeth - A.H.” 

You admittedly, were not used to gift giving nor an attentive man. This was new and fun, if only brief. 

You glanced down at the small bite mark on your cleavage and smiled wickedly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General hux was a distinguished man and while his work meant the world to him, his flights of fancy had been penetrating his brain. 

“You seem distracted Armitage.” Captain Phasma said tilting her helmet just so. Armitage stared blankly out of towards the command room, his jaw this time unclenched, fingers at his side. He wasn’t tense, this was something new and Phasma hadn’t seen him this...calm.

Blinking himself into existence Armitage turned, almost a smile on his face as his lashes dusted his cheek. He was off planet somewhere.  
“Well, yes. Just keeping in mind our next destination. That is all from me.” He turned, too quickly off to, outside of the command room, taking a swift turn, down another hall, a swift left into a storage closet.  
Locking the door with ragged breaths, bracing his arm against the wall and, biting off a glove from his hand and shoving it into the front of his pants fisting his cock with a shaky breath.  
The smell of her hair  
Though his mouth was partly open, he made no sound safe for a sharp exhale of air and intake through his nose. His eyes tightly closed to picture the lingerie soaked panties he held in his teeth as he would ram in and out of a sweet, soft tight cunt that ached for his release.  
”Fuck me into this bed “ He heard your whisper like a prayer.  
When he began to thrust into his hand a small handkerchief he had shoved along with his hand he came hard though it was no comparison to the slick wet heat he had felt only 12 hours before.  
Clarity flooded his veins as he laid his head against the sound proof wall.  
He needed more and this flower would be just the one to sate it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ha!” you shifted in your seat, an other win against the AI. A game of match you had won and it only took you a couple of hours.  
Days off were rare in your sector, so finding something to do with your unconstructed time was new. You cooked a delicious meal, played some games and come later you would bath once again. Trying the new sample perfume that had came with this lingerie and before long, your mouth watered.

You admittedly, were a little grubby. Hair flopped into a bun, you wore the briefs he had left, though admittedly it was a little snug on your bottom, a giant sweatshirt and knee socks to keep your toes warm. 

Again, the front door whizzed, figuring it was another bot you stood adjusting your briefs and coming to the automatic door staring down to meet the whirring joy of the bot.

Instead you were staring at leather boots. 

What happened next you weren’t sure, your mouth squeaked slightly as you weren’t anticipating him just yet. Your mouth quickly swallowing tea, slightly dishevelled but before you could utter a word he stepped in as the door shut unceremoniously.  
He cupped your face, lips meeting aggressively, soft at first testing the waters you were suddenly pressed to the door in front of you, back arched you whimpered, biting your lip and giving in. giving over. Giving. Your knees still pressing together for the pressure.  
“I was looking for these.” he said to the back of your neck his mouth there now. As his teeth found your skin you softly clawed at the floor, your senses heightened. He palmed your behind, sliding his leather clad fingers down them to the back of your pussy. Tapping his middle finger there. Your back arched from the pressure.

“I’m afraid that I couldn’t wait … I needed just a taste.” though he tried to sound commanding, he was almost pleading. Almost.  
“You need this too.” you said, it wasn’t a question.  
He was behind you now, his uniform pressing into your back, he tugged the briefs down just slightly, sliding them away from your arousal. Swiping his tongue against the fingers that touched you he groaned.  
The wait made you feel that familiar ache, you pressed back against his uniform slack. His pants already unzipped you could feel the soft silk fabric through them. He was nearly jutting from his pants and the very idea caused you to begin to slowly thrust backwards.  
“Yes please.” you rubbed harder, bringing one of his fingers to your lips.  
Clothes still on, he shoved the briefs to the floor, unfastening his pants and with two pumps his cock was inside of you pumping furiously.  
Before you could scream your moans into the air hos mouth was on yours, echoing your pleasure through the halls of the greenroom. The plants your audience now you lifted on of your legs, angling him as much as you could.

Do not disturb. Flashed the updated sign outside of your hotel door, the thumping sounds of flesh could be heard faintly from the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly I’ve been listening to the Hux playlist on Spotify and tryin’ to get in the mood for lovin. (I’m working on it but i really want this to be one of your favorite fics. )


	8. Dangerous Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eat me. Drink me. Make much of me."   
> \- Christina Rosetti , Goblin Market

A weekend was not enough and the low beeping in the control room brought you back to reality.   
Your knees at his waist as he fucked you into the control panel behind you, it was mostly locked buttons but the thrill of having a storm trooper walk into one of their generals filling you in front of all to see was far too exciting to deny. 

Your eyes rolled back with each sweet wave, each fill creating a thunder of orgasms that were only sated until the next day. Enough was enough.

When he was button his uniform, he slicked back his hair and stared at you, the lust gone from his eyes. His lips only slightly bruised from your bites.

You could read the room, the tension. He was easily provoked into baby making but you wouldn’t press.

“Thank you General.” you managed to muster, reaching for your panties.  
“I’ll take those.” he grinned wolfishly slipping them into his pockets. “ a memento.”  
“Right.”  
“Right”

This was one of many “we should stop doing this” chats you two had had. A weekend had turned into a week of a spaceship wide romp and you both were running out of hiding spots.

Now was not the time to be careless especially if your results came back positive.  
Your ovulation window now closed you knew what you were doing (and also sometimes not so.) 

You cupped his face, brushing your fingers along his bottom lip and kissing him quickly.  
Rip off the bandaid.  
“This was ..”  
“Cordial.”  
“Fun..” you smiled and his cheeks seemed to warm just slightly.   
For a cold man, he was very very warm.

He squeezes your hand just one more time before you two parted ways.  
Sight unseen.

A month later 

You were tending gingerly to your plants before pausing.  
You knew.  
Immediately settling down your water jug you made your way the infirmary dispensary. This was a discreet way for women, cadets and all thats inbetween to test for pregnancy. It was fairly accurate and you were so very close.

Tapping your sides, you paced outside of your bathroom.  
The stick seemingly unevolved from the 1900s still managed demand a wait for 3 minutes.  
3 excruciatingly long minutes.

Ding.   
You rushed to the sink, trembling. So it is. 

This is the way.  
Your mouth dropped as the animated dancing baby appeared on the screen of the pregnancy test.

Alas your wish had come true and you only had one person in the world you wanted to tell. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20:00 hours 

Armitage Hux was a proud man, albeit a bit ravenous after a rigorous workout.  
He kept his hands busy so his mind wouldn’t wander, he had to be focused.

He unwound his fists, after having thrown several punches at a giant cushioned figure. Aggression substituting for the needy sex he had been granted for 7 glorious, delicious days now suddenly ripped back into the reality of black and white. Good and bad. Rebels and Troopers. He was exhausted at the thought of it and gulped his water as a small chirp caught his attention. Someone was knocking at his door.

He glanced at the time, then back at the chirp. Pressing the answer call, he was surprised that none of his guards had made any fuss. 

She, stood outside of his door. A small plant in hand, overalls, a curly bun and wellies.   
His stomach tensed.   
“Yes?” he answered coolly ,though much of his entourage were familiar with her visits at this point, under heavy NDA.   
“I uh.. I just wanted to come by and have a quick chat.” She croaked, clearing her throat and shaking her head at herself.   
“Enter” he said dryly, having to play cool now that he needed to disengage.

The doors opened with a shhk. She stepped through, in your humbled attire. 

General Hux’s heart was pounding as he drank in your attire, no lingerie here but you were in your element and this somehow shook him. He, meanwhile in a white tank top and grey workout slacks. Somehow, still buttoned up even as the sweat trickled down the side of his head. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh shit.   
What you were expecting was to give a “Thank you for knocking me up” present .  
What you didn’t expect was a sweaty, heaving swollen man in front of you.

Thank GOD you looked like a dust bunny. 

The approached you, towel over his shoulder as he tilted his head towards the shower.  
You nodded . “oh ! of course, Hey I just wanted to thank..”  
He turned to start the shower, a partition blocking your view. Your familiarity with his body not forgotten. He stepped into it.  
“ I uh, got some exceptional news today and uh..”  
He grunted, ,to acknowledge that he was listening but you didn’t forget what those noises had done in the past.   
“I just came by to say thank you and that it looks like I uh.. I’m pregnant.” you set the plant down gingerly out of the way of his sweet ginger cat.   
You slapped your thighs, “WELP! I guess I better...get going.”   
He appeared from the shower, hair dripping by his face. His pale chest with dusted with a light trail from his navel and framing his pink penis.

Oh god..

“So thank me..” He smiled at you, folding his hands in his typical General matter behind his back.  
You stepped forward, unbuckling one of the straps of your overalls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, while I am new to archive,I am not new to fanfiction writing.  
> Diya like it? I've been obsessed over FYA but i wanna see more hux x reader . Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
